Neptune
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Ichabod finds a kitten on their porch, clearly, he wasn't gonna keep it, but it was too cold outside for the poor thing to stay there all by itself. So he took him in, surely Abbie wouldn't mind this careless offer, she probably would have done the same thing. In which Ichabod finds a permanent house for the kitten, soon to be called their "kiddo."


_Thank you yespolkadotkitty for proofreading this fic!_  
 _I hope you all enjoy a bit of domestic bliss._

* * *

As Ichabod approached Abbie's house, he saw something laying over the three steps that it took him to get to her door. He frowned, arching an eyebrow curiously, it was a small ball of fur, certainly, it could fit in his hand and without thinking much he balanced the grocery bag in his arm and with his free hand, he knelt to pick the tiny creature to see if it was still alive. The cat arched his body at Ichabod's gentle touch and turned underneath his hand to receive a belly rub.

It meowed when he brought it closer to his body.

"Well, hello there, my little friend, it's very cold out here. Come on now, why don't you make me some company until my dear Abbie is back?" Ichabod won another meow in reply.

Without thinking twice he put the groceries over the table and took the kitten to the bathroom to give it a quick bath, he wondered for a minute how angry the tiny creature would be, but as soon as the warm water of the tub touched its fur, the small animal relaxed, receiving an amused smile from his soon to be master.

After drying and feeding the kitten some milk, which somehow took almost two hours because Ichabod was afraid he would step over the kitten and so was extra careful around the furred baby, the animal found a perfect spot to sleep in the form of one of Abbie's favorite sweatshirts; Ichabod now busy with preparing the food, grinned fondly at the creature and turned on the radio, a soft melody wrapping the Mills-Crane house.

He had just finished setting the table when he heard their car approaching, he hummed happily as continued listening, the key entering the lock and unlocking it, Abbie taking her red jacket and hanging on the rack, her steps stopping as she took off her boots. He walked towards the entrance to greet her; she had just lowered down her boots on the side, and as she stood again she smiled at her waiting husband.

"Welcome home, treasure." He said, touching her cheek lovingly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Abbie rested her cheek on his warm hand, closing her eyes at his assuring touch. It had been a long day. He brought her into his arms, enclosing her in a tight and comforting embrace, washing away the stress of her day, Ichabod had just kissed the crown of her head when Abbie jumped from his arms, alarmed.

"My love, what is wrong?"

"I felt something rub on my feet."

"Oh, but of course," Ichabod said rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he knelt down to retrieve the animal.

"Ichabod, is that what I think it is?" Abbie asked looking at her man-child clutching the kitten close to his chest.

"Yes, it is, my dear. I could not simply let it outside in this cold weather."

She blinked as she shook her head in cheer. "I don't think a kitten is a good idea right now."

"Oh, why not, ma chérie ?"

"I wanted to tell you something…" Her voice grew serious and Ichabod set their 'pet' on the floor and rose to give her his full attention, he walked closer and took her face into his giant hands, blue eyes met brown and she smiled at his sweetness. Without saying a word she put her hand over his and brought it down gently until it rested right about her womb. She waited calmly until realization dawned on him.

"Oh, Abbie, are you-" his emotion got the best of him as he knelt down. Hugging her middle he rested his cheek over her tummy and whispered secretly, "Hi, there." Abbie's hands went to his hair and she caressed his scalp lovingly with her fingers.

"A baby." He spoke in awe.

"Yeah," she voiced, feeling the kitten rubbing against their legs again. "Maybe, the kitten is a good idea; I know you're probably going a mile a minute in that big head of yours."

He stood up and kissed her lips reverently, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you so much."

She hugged him, resting her face on his chest, inhaling his scent, and adding, "We need to take the Mister down there", they looked down together to the small animal sitting watching them curiously, "to the vet, so he can take his shots and we can check how old he is, also-"

"When we can neuter him?" asked Ichabod, his fingers playing with her locks.

"Yes, that," answered Abbie, yawning, "do you have a name?"

"I was quite inclined to call him Neptune."

"I like it." She murmured with her eyes closed.

"Come on, now. Let's take you upstairs; I'll prepare your bath."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about, come Neptune, let's be lazy while daddy spoils me ruthless."

The kitten started to follow Abbie the moment she left Ichabod's arms, but being small, all he managed to do was to fall over his little paws. Smiling Abbie knelt and picked him up, he rapidly nuzzled his face on her hand as she cuddled him on her chest.

Ichabod watched them fondly, feeling his heart grow ever further with love for his wife, and soon to be mother of his children; the first child had already arrived - even if it was in the form of a kitten - and until the baby came they would have time enough to adjust and teach Neptune how to act around their baby girl or baby boy. Though Crane himself always wanted a little girl, with Abbie's dark curls and his baby blue eyes. He smiled as he heard Abbie talk to their pet while climbing the steps, she turned to him, feeling he wasn't following her and with and amused grin asked, "What are you doing? Dreaming awake, already?"

"Oh, but treasure, how could I not? How could I not?" He asked, as he climbed the steps in a quick run, stopped in front of her and kissed her lips, simply to have her watch him walking faster towards the bathroom.

"What do you think, Neptune?" Abbie asked the kitten, who eyed her with his big soulful eyes, "I think so too, I think he is gonna be the most amazing father, who has ever fathered before." And she laughed at her own joke, happiness filling ever part of her being.


End file.
